The Witness
The Witness, full name "Subject V-115 Status: Witnessed Domain", is a Violian currently guarding Bluebell Beauregarde. Biography Sometime before 3000BC, the Witness was dormant inside a Violium Crystal located on the planet Violet. During a rather violent discharge from the planet, his crystal was thrown off-world by an asteroid and was pursued through space by the Galactic Congress, who recognised his "escape attempt" as a threat to galactic safety. The pursuers ended up clashing with the newly-formed Zudjari fleets and lost track of the crystal, which plummeted to Earth. Crashing in what would become England, the Violium Crystal sat alone embedded in an future-English hillside for about four thousand years before locals investigated ancient legends of the "fallen sky" (named so as the bright blue streak tore through the black night sky). Believing it to be a sign of God, the knights who found it began to worship the crystal as a gift of sorts, especially considering the huge slabs of rock that surrounded it. This location was Stonehenge. This particular Violium sample had been "wounded" in it's crash and thus was only able to encourage small traces of Violabeau to grow in the surrounding soil, which was cultivated by worshippers. When one of the peasant women ate a berry from the bush due to her hunger, she transformed into the first recorded case of a Blueberry. The knights then declared the crystal satanic due to it's abilities and sealed it away beneath Stonehenge, ensuring it could not manipulate surrounding plant matter. In 1970, Stonehenge was targeted by the US military and excavated. They discovered the crystal and returned it to Area 51, assuming it could shed some light on a recent subject they were investigating - a Phase 3 Blueberry. Nine months later in 1971, Area 51 was attacked by Bureau forces. They both recovered the crystal and extracted a newborn (later named "Bluebell Beauregarde" by her father-figure Locke) before destroying the facility by rupturing Bluebell's birthmother. The crystal was left to "heal" itself in Bureau containment for about twelve years. When Bluebell experienced a major shift in her anatomy and became the world's one and only recorded "Phase 4 Blueberry", the crystal seemed to react despite not being anywhere near Bluebell herself. As such, Locke suggested they unite the two. Upon doing so, Bluebell seemed to grow attached to the Violium fragment. On her 18th birthday, Bluebell was tending to the crystal as usual when it suddenly began to shoot electrical energy around the room, one bolt striking Bluebell in the chest. She was unharmed as the bolts began forming a humanoid shape around the crystal that was creating them, creating a skeletal being comprised of blue lightning. Come her 20th birthday, Bluebell explained that the being was the crystal's conscience. Though she did not explain how she was aware of this, she remains adamant that the Violium crystals are ''all ''alive, and only she has the power to awaken the "Violian" beings within. The Violian she had previously awaked was known as "My Witness" to Bluebell herself, with the Bureau staff referring to it as "Subject V-115 Status: Witnessed Domain" or "The Witness". When she was 25, Bluebell created "solid Juice" armour for the Witness to wear. It willingly accepted the gift, and became the face that is known today. This armour is not indestructible but can heal itself upon contact with any form of Juice. In 2015, Bluebell and the Witness were permitted to leave the Bureau caring facilities to start lives. The two began gathering faithful to their religious cause, the Witness being perfectly comfortable with what its mistress was planning. The presence of the alien-like entity was enough to convince many that Bluebell truly was a prophet. In 2018 the Battalion fled to the stars, and the Witness was key in locating the "promised lands" known as the planet "Violet", in the Wonka System within the Dahl Spiral. After reaching the world following what is known as the "Battle of the Infideline" (which is a misunderstanding of "Battle of the Infidels' Line") the Witness was quick to summon his strength and awaken his homeworld under Bluebell's command. He has since awoken many other Violians, none of which match his power, to act as his own personal unit in case of religious uprising.